Karaoke Machine
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Because Fairy Tail needed a karaoke machine when Mira wasn't available to entertain.
Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or songs listed.

One shot, meant to be cute.

Because it all could start with a karaoke machine.

Lucy gulped when she got to the guildhall, and recognized the lacrima machine sitting on the stage. Master and Mirajane were both examining it curiously, and she cautiously approached.

"What's with the Karaoke machine?"

The two blinked at her, a little dumbfounded, "Karaoke?"

Lucy felt she was going to regret this, "Yeah, you know. It plays the music and displays the words for you to sing…"

Lucy trailed off as Mirajane began to smile in understanding while the master gave the machine a thoughtful look.

"Help us set it up!" he said, the cheesiest grin on his face.

Lucy sighed, and grabbed the manual from Mira's hands and began to set the little machine up. She was surprised when she got it running at the long list of things that were available.

"Alright Lucy," the master said, "Now mind showing an old man how it works?"

Lucy winced as she looked through the song list, wondering if it was one of those karaoke machines that set up the background dancing and costumes. _I'd better pick one that's tame then,_ she thought.

"Stand by you, piano instrumental," she said, to the machine, "Rachel Platten."

The microphone flew up to her and her outfit stayed the same. _Oh good, a cheap one._

The instrumental began and Lucy began to sing, not paying attention to the crowd or she'd ruin the song. Once she finished, there was a surprising amount of cheering going on, and she blushed in total embarrassment because she was certain that there weren't that many people in the guild when she started setting up the machine.

Squeaking, she ran off the stage and straight to the bar.

"Nice song Bright Eyes."

Lucy refused to look at the former Oracion Seis member, all the while wondering when Crime Sorcier had gotten there.

"Just after you started singing."

She looked out of the corner of her eye at Cobra and Midnight, who were watching her with interest.

Well, Cobra was. Midnight appeared to have fallen asleep. _There goes my ego._

Cobra snickered, "Call it a compliment. He's actually getting a good sleep from that."

"What can I get you Lucy?"

Lucy focused on Mira, "Something alcoholic and strawberry flavored."

Mira giggled, "You were really good! You should be proud."

Lucy shifted uncomfortably, "I don't like singing in front of groups."

Cobra cocked his head at her, as if questioning why, and Lucy winced, thinking of the last debutante party she had gone to, escaping with age group, and the party that followed.

Cobra snorted, eyeing Laxus as he sat down next to Lucy, signaling Mira for a beer.

"Nice song," he said, causing Lucy to blush harder.

Once Mira set her drink down in front of her, Lucy was quick to drain it, causing the two dragon slayers to raise an eyebrow.

"I'd stand by any of my nakama," Lucy said a few seconds later, the alcohol sitting pleasantly in her stomach. She then poked Laxus in the chest, "Even you Sparky."

Mira glanced at the empty glass, and then at Lucy before shrugging and getting the girl another one. Laxus snorted, "Sparky? I give you compliment Blondie, and you call me that?"

Second drink drained, Cobra winced as her, and at Jet and Droy singing She Blinded me with Science. They were terrible.

Lucy sniffed, "None of you think I'm strong. Even Team Natsu uses me as bait more than they let me stand by them and help fight."

"Oh really Bright Eyes," Cobra said, wondering where she was going with this. Her thoughts got hard to read the more she drank.

Lucy got up in a huff, heading back over to the karaoke machine.

"How many-?"

"Two," Cobra snickered, "It took two drinks for her to get hammered."

Cobra gave a sharp look to what was going on in the other male's mind, "I think you'd get castrated."

Laxus sipped his beer, staring at the Celestial Mage as she tottered back onto the stage, "Probably, but it'd totally be worth it."

Cobra wasn't sure anything was worth getting castrated by the Redheaded hammer wielding maniac, but he very much appreciated the show the blonde girl was putting on. Her voice was much better than anyone else who had gotten up, and it had stopped the brawl Natsu started a few seconds ago as she sang Fight Song next. Apparently even Natsu liked her singing.

Cobra glanced over at Laxus, who had put his arm up on the bar in the standard arm wrestling position, and obvious challenge to see who would be taking the blonde home.

Cobra sneered at the challenge, grabbing the other male's hand and the game began.

It was just too bad that Lucy finished her song and had fallen into Cana and Erza's grasp. The former which began laughing hysterically at the drunk blonde, and the latter who was shaking her head.

"I'll take you home Lucy," the red head said, "You're going to regret this in the morning."

"Probably," Lucy agreed, grinning drunkenly at her friend, "But I haven't had dinner yet, and Natsu ate all my food."

Erza glanced at the stage and blanched, "I'll buy you something on the way. Let's go before Gajeel starts."

Lucy giggled hysterically as Erza dragged her out.

Meanwhile, Cobra and Laxus both winced and grabbed their ears as Gajeel began to sing.

Cobra glared at Laxus, "No shit we lost our chance, Spark Plug."

Laxus scowled at him, "Stay out of my head, Bleach Breath."

"Laxus! Cobra! Fight me!"

And thus began the next Fairy Tail brawl, which Gajeel joined in before his song finished to the relief of everyone in the hall.


End file.
